Equestrian Odysseys
|textColor=white |setRGB= |setName=Equestrian Odysseys |productImage=BoosterPack_EquestrianOdysseys.png |productType=Release (Expansion) |releaseDate=Aug 28, 2015 (N. America) ??? (Europe) |galleryLink = Equestrian Odysseys (Gallery) }} It's time for exciting new adventures in the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game as the Cutie Map sends the Mane Six off on Equestrian Odysseys! Starting and veteran players both have reasons to love this MLP:CCG expansion, with all-new Super Rares, the introduction of multicolor cards, and the debut of great characters like Sugar Belle and The Smooze! Equestrian Odysseys is the name of the fifth set released for the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game. __TOC__ Release Information 218 unique cards were released as part of the main set: 10 Mane Characters, 112 Friends, 32 Events, 30 Resources, 12 Troublemakers, and 22 Problems. In terms of rarity, the main set contains 60 Common © cards, 60 Uncommon (U) cards, 60 Rare ® cards, 16 Super Rare (SR) cards, 16 Ultra Rare (UR) cards, and 6 Fixed (F) cards. There is a 1 in 3 chance for an Equestrian Odysseys booster pack to contain a Super Rare, Ultra Rare, or Royal Rare card in place of a Common card. In addition to the main set, there is also a foil parallel set of 4 cards and 2 Royal Rare (RR) parallel alternate-art full-card cards. These Foil (ƒ) and new Royal Rare (RR) versions are foiled or full-card (borderless) versions of cards found in the main set but are otherwise the same as their main set equivalent. The Foil (ƒ) cards come on the front of the theme decks and there is a 1 in 108 chance for an Equestrian Odysseys booster pack to contain a Royal Rare (RR) in place of a Common card (average of 2 per case of 6 booster boxes of 36 booster packs). Super Rares are approximately twice as common (less rare) as Ultra Rares. Ultra rares are slightly more common than previous sets. Royals Rares show up about once every sic six boxes. (Actually turned out to be once every 3 boxes.) - dev Trevor Mcgregor Royal Rares are not gameplay exclusive, meaning you can find that card in other rarities in the set. The RR are different template/treatment. There is only two RR in the set. - dev Trevor Mcgregor The promo set of 15 cards cannot be found in booster packs. All of these Promo (P) cards are alternate-art foiled versions of cards in the main set (none are unique to the promo set). Contents Main Set |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys |releaseTemplate= }} Royal Rares |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Royal Rares) |releaseTemplate= }} Foil Parallel Set |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= }} Promo Set |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= }} Theme Decks Each contains 59 cards (same number as previous theme decks, but with a Foil card instead of a second mane). * Jam Session Theme Deck * Takin' Care of Business Theme Deck Images BoosterPack_EquestrianOdysseys.png|Booster pack artwork JamSessionThemeDeck.png|Jam Session Theme Deck TakinCareofBusinessThemeDeck.png|Takin' Care of Business Theme Deck Equestrian Odysseys Turn Card.jpg|Turn Card Equestrian Odysseys Score Slider Card.jpg|Score Slider Card References Category:Releases